Kamisama Kazoku: The next story
by storyteller316
Summary: Samatarou and his family are back, and this time they are helping an Arc Demon to hunt down pieces of a weapon that could kill God. Just who is this Arc Demon and the person that is seeking it out, and what craziness will they get into this time?
1. Chapter 1: Change

A year after what had happened with Kumiko's mother, a new evil was coming after Samatarou.

"So, this is the town that God's family lives in," said a sixteen year old boy with black hair that had a red streak running down the center. He was standing on top of a building overlooking the whole town. Meanwhile, at Samatarou and Tenko's school.

"That class was so boring," said Samatarou as he and Tenko sat under a tree eating lunch.

"It's because you don't study like you should," said Tenko before eating some rice.

"I'm trying to study more, but it's more boring than the class," said Samatarou.

"What if I helped you study?" asked Tenko.

"Alright, but what do I get if my grades go up?" asked Samatarou as he eat an octopus shaped hotdog.

"If you get at least a B on the next test, I'll give you a kiss," said Tenko with a flushed face.

"Only if it's a kiss for each B I get on a test," said Samatarou. This made Tenko flush even more as she agreed to it.

"Fun conversation you two are having," said Kumiko as she came out from behind the tree.

"How long have you been there?!" asked both Samatarou and Tenko, both their faces were flushed now, Tenko making a tomato look bad she was so red.

"Since the point where Samatarou complained about class," said Kumiko as she took a seat against another tree that was near their tree.

"Th… that means… yo… you heard everything," said Tenko before smoke erupted from her head.

"You two do make a good couple," said Kumiko with a smile that left them suppriced. Later that night, while everyone was having dinner, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Samatarou as he got up and headed to the door. When he opened it, he found the boy from earlier standing before him.

"So, you're Osamu Kamiyama's son," said the guy as a red barrier formed in the doorway.

"A demon," said Samatarou as he backed away with a panicked expression.


	2. Chapter 2: The son of Satan

As Samatarou stood before the strange demon, Misa came running up to protect him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Misa while taking a fighting stance.

"Look, I don't mean any harm, I'm only here to warn you about what my father has planned for him," said the guy as he pointed to Samatarou.

"And who is your father?" asked Venus as she and the others walked up.

"Satan, and he has a plan that you need to hear about before it's too late," said the guy.

"Prove it, do something that shows that you are no threat," said Meme with a series expression.

"Fine," said the guy as he pulled out a pepsi bottle. After removing the lid, he let out a long breath that released a purple smoke into the bottle which he placed the lid back onto.

"Here, I put most of my energy in here, I only have enough to live, now will you allow me to talk to you?" asked the guy as he gave the bottle to Venus who had put her hand through the barrier.

"Come on in," said Venus as she removed the barrier. A little while later, they were all talking in the living room.

"So, your name is Hade?" asked Kumiko.

"Yes, and my father has found a way to destroy God forever," said Hade.

"And how can he do that?" asked Tenko with disbelief in her voice.

"I stole this from him, if he can reclame it and get the other two pieces then he will have the only thing that can kill God," said Hade as he took something wrapped in a towle out of his bag. When he unwrapped it, Venus grew a terrified expression.

"That's the Spear of Destruction," said Venus.

"Isn't that the only known weapon that can kill any God?" asked Misa.

"That's it, my father is trying to gather the three pieces in order to fuse them back together in order to kill Samatarou," said Hade.

"Why kill me, it's not like I've taken over as God yet," said Samatarou who was sitting next to Tenko and Kumiko.

"But you will be one day, and Osamu won't be around much longer," said Hade with a sad expression.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Venus.

"You don't know?" asked a surprised Hade.

"He's been sick for awhile now, that's why I'm here to tell you this without him," said Hade.

"He hasn't been home in awhile, we all thought he was just busy like normal," said Samatarou.

"I'm sorry for the way you had to find out," said Hade as he bowed his head to them.

"Why are you even helping us, you're not just a demon but the son of Satan," said Kumiko.

"I'm not a demon but an arc demon, a type of demon that can't stand the evil that other demons cause, and actually wish to get their grase in order to become an angel," said Hade.

"Do you know where the other pieces are?" asked Venus as she continued to look at the spear piece.

"No, they are currently hiding their presence, luckily that also means that my father can't find them either, and I'll let you keep the spear piece here," said Hade as he stood up.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Samatarou.

"Osamu told me the last two were around this area, so I'll be staying around in order to find them when they finally show up," said Hade as he went to leave, but turned to look at Samatarou and Tenko.

"By the way, I'm going to be enrolled in your school starting tomorrow," said Hade with a smile.

"Looks like things won't be as boring around here anymore," said Samatarou as he stood up and shook Hade's hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Angel Hunter

The next day at lunch, Samatarou, Tenko, Kumiko, and Hade were eating at the trees.

"How goes the hunt?" asked Samatarou in chibi form.

"Still no sign, but I did feel a little bit of energy that is the same as the tip," said Hade's chibi form.

"Then it should be waking up soon," said Tenko's chibi form. Suddenly, Hade started to act as if he was being stocked by a lion.

"What's wrong?" asked Kumiko.

"I just sensed an Angel Hunter," said Hade as he looked around.

"Still as sharp as ever I see," said a voice from atop the school. When everyone looked up, they noticed a man with pure red hair and eyes, he was in a black shirt, pants, and trench coat.

"Dagger," said Hade with a slightly terrified expression.

"What's wrong, aren't we friends?" asked Dagger before jumping down to them.

"We haven't been friends since you got that scythe," said Hade as that slight terror was replaced with anger.

"We can't fight here, everyone will see our powers," said Tenko in a whisper as people started to gather.

"Dad once told me that if it comes down to it, do what it takes to protect those around you, even if it means they find out the truth," said Samatarou as he stood up.

"Just what I'd expect from the son of God," said Dagger as a purple bladed scythe appeared in his hands.

"Now die!" said Dagger as he swung the scythe, creating a blade of purple energy that shot forth.

"Not good enough," said Samatarou as he held his right hand out, creating a slight pillar of blue light.

"Do you really think that will stop my attack?!" asked Dagger with a crazy expression as the energy blade barreled down on Samatarou. However, that expression left when the blade shattered on contact with the pillar.

"You'll find that my spells might look weak, but are a lot stronger," said Samatarou with a smile.

"I'll be back," said Dagger before he vanished.

"I hope it's not any time soon," said Samatarou before he fainted.

"Samatarou?!" said everyone as they ran to check on him.


	4. Chapter 4: Out

The next day, Samatarou finally woke up.

"I guess my shield was a little too strong," said Samatarou as he sat in his bed while everyone else stood around.

"I'm surprised you are even able to use it, that spell is a high level GodSpell," said Venus.

"I've been studying, and it's a good thing given what's happened in the last few days," said Samatarou.

"Well, we'll let give you some rest, Tenko you stay here and watch over him," said Venus as she ushered the others out.

"Sure thing," said Tenko who was sitting next to his bed.

"So, you've been studying to make your powers stronger, but what about for the tests you took yesterday?" asked Tenko.

"Check my bag," said Samakarou with a smug smile. As Tenko looked in his bag, she had a worried expression.

"You got full marks on three tests?!" asked Tenko as she pulled three papers out, all had 100% on them.

"And you know what that means," said Samatarou still with that smile plastered to his face.

"I have to do my side of the deal three times," said a flushed Tenko.

"But I'll exchange two of them for something on a later date," said Samatarou.

"Alright," said Tenko before she gave him a kiss. Suddenly, the door came flying open as both Misa and Meme ran in.

"How dare you two make a deal like this," said Misa who was real angry.

"How long were you at the door?!" asked Tenko in a panicked voice as her face turned even redder.

"We have been here the whole time," said Venus as she and Hade walked in.

"The...whole...time?" asked Tenko in a panicked voice before smoke erupted from her head, filling the room.

"I saw that coming," said Hade who had walked over to the window and opened it.

"How long have you two been dating?" asked Meme who was a little jealous sounding without actually showing it.

"Ever since we defeated Kumiko's mother, we confessed after that," said Samatarou.

"Seriesly, what all have you two done?" asked Misa who was about to hurt someone if she did not hear the whole story.

"We haven't done anything but kiss!" said Tenko who had recovered, but was extremely nervous.

"Then why are you so nervous if you don't have anything to hide?" asked Misa as she and Meme closed in on her. Another blast of smoke then came out of her head.

"Glad I grabbed this fan," said Hade as he stood next to a fan that was helping to blow the smoke out of the room.

"Will you two quit teasing us, I know you all have known about our relationship since it started," said Samatarou.

"What makes you think we knew about this?" asked Meme.

"Our mom is Venus, the Goddess of Love," said Samatarou with a factual tone to his voice.

"Wait, you knew all along that they knew about us?!" asied Tenko as she looked at him with a stunned expression.

"It's not rocket science," said Samatarou with a smile at her.

"Tch, the fun just left this room," said Misa as she and Meme left with Venus.

"I did try to stop them," said Hade as he left too, closing the door behind him as he did.


	5. Chapter 5: Located

Two weeks after Dagger's attack, Samatarou and Tenko were in the classroom with their friends waiting for class to start.

"I can't believe you have been the Son of God this whole time and didn't tell me," said Shinichi as he stood next to Samatarou's desk.

"I couldn't, my dad just made a rule that I can tell people if they're in danger," said Samatarou.

"Still, this is a cool thing, can you imagine all the girls who will be after you now?" asked Shinichi.

"I don't need them, I already have a girlfriend," said Samatarou as he looked at Tenko who was full on blushing.

"Wait, you're dating Tenko?!" asked Shinichi who was completely shocked by this news.

"It's not like she's my sister by blood, my family just took her in when we were babies," said Samatarou.

"You have a point and it does make sense actually now that I think about it," said Shinichi as he held his hand to his chin in mock thought.

"Whoa," said Hade as he stood up.

"What's wrong?" asked Samatarou with a worried expression.

"I just felt the energy of another piece of the spear," said Hade before he ran out of the room.

"We're coming too," said Samatarou as he and Tenko followed.

"Wait, class is about to start!" said Sinishi from the doorway.

"Tell the teacher that an emergency came up," said Tenko. A little while later, the three were at a museum.

"The next part is here?" asked Samatarou.

"This is where the energy is coming from," said Hade.

"Then let's find it," said Tenko with a determined voice as they walked in.


	6. Chapter 6: The second piece

After entering the museum, Samatarou and Tenko followed Hade into the African exhibit where the energy had lead him.

"It's right there," said Hade as they stood in front of a stick with red writing all over it. The stick was placed in a glass case in the middle of the room.

"How are we going to get it with all these people around?" asked Tenko's chibi form.

"Should have figured that I would run into you here," said Dagger as he walked up on the other side of the case.

"You're not getting your hands on this piece," said Samatarou as a gold hilted sword appeared in his hands.

"The Sword of God, Hotra; I didn't expect you to be able to use it," said Dagger as his scythe appeared.

"You two, put those weapons down!" said a guard as he pointed a gun at them.

"Silence!" said Dagger as he swung the scythe, creating a dull blade of wind that knocked the guard backwards, which also knocked him out.

"You have become pretty soft, you would have killed him back when we were kids," said Hade as everyone ran out of the room screaming.

"Be quiet!" said Dagger as he swung the scythe again. This time it created a red blade of energy.

"Nice try," said Samatarou as he used Hotra to stop the attack by absorbing it.

"Hotra can absorb any demon energy that it comes in contact with, then it adds that energy to itself," said Tenko as the sword started to glow blue.

"No one shows me up," said Dagger as he stared at him with anger in his eyes.

"To bad you won't get another chance," said Samatarou as he ran toward Dagger.

"Stop right there," said Dagger as he tried using his demon energy to freeze Samatarou. It worked and Samatarou stopped in his tracks.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Dagger as he held his scythe to Samatarou's neck with a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm not going to do anything, my girlfriend on the other hand," said Samatarou as he looked at Tenko who was behind Dagger.

"Let go of my boyfriend!" said Tenko as she hit him square in the back, causing Dagger to cough up some blood.

"That hurt, you little," said Dagger as he lost focus on Samatarou to go after Tenko.

"Looks like you let your guard down," said Samatarou as he stabbed Hotra right through Dagger.

"I can't… believe I… fell for that," said Dagger before he turned to dust.

"Nice job," said Tenko.

"You're the one who distracted him for me," said Samatarou as Hotra vanished.

"I have the staff, lets go," said Hade as she held it up in the air.

"Right," said Samatarou as the three left. Later that night at Samatarou's house, Venus was hiding the piece.

"That's two pieces now," said Venus as she came up from the basement where they were hidden.

"You think anyone is going to be on the lookout for us?" asked Samatarou.

"No, not many people were there and I was able to hack the cameras and delete the footage," said Hade as he sat with a laptop.

"Good computer skills," said Misa.


	7. Chapter 7: A date

Two weeks after finding the handle, no more signs had shown for the last piece so Samatarou was making Tenko pay the two favors from their bet.

"I can't believe you're using those two left over favors to go on a date with me," said Tenko who was in a white T-shirt, jeans, and sandals.

"I thought it would be fun," said Samatarou who was in a blue shirt and jeans.

"So, where do you want to go first?" asked Tenko with a slight blush as she held his hand.

"How about a movie?" asked Samatarou as he pointed to a nearby theater.

"Sounds fun," said Tenko with a smile. Later, the two were at a pizza shop for lunch.

"That movie was hilarious," said Tenko as she smiled before taking a bite of her slice.

"I know," said Samatarou with a big grin.

"Do you think we'll still be able to do this when you take over as God?" asked chibi Tenko.

"Maybe not as much as right now, but I will make time to be with you," said chibi Samatarou, which made Tenko smile even more.

"Oh, hey guys," said Kumiko as she walked up to them.

"Hey Kumiko," said Samatarou.

"Sorry, are you two in the middle of a date?" asked Kumiko who just read the mood at the table.

"Yes, but were you needing something?" asked Tenko.

"I just wanted to tell you that Hade found the last piece," said Kumiko.

"Really?" asked Samatarou.

"Yeah, he called me about an hour ago to tell me that he was going to find it and to let you know if I ran into you," said Kumiko.

"We must have missed his calls since we silenced our phones for the movie," said Samatarou. Later that night, the two were walking home.

"Today was fun, but I can't wait to see if Hade actually got the last piece," said Samatarou.

"I can't wait to put this all behind us," said Tenko before suddenly stopping in her tracks along with Samatarou.

"That's not good," said Samatarou as they looked at their house, which had the front door open and a red light shining all throughout it.

"A demon attacked," said a terrified Tenko.


	8. Chapter 8: A letter

After noticing the red light, both Samatarou and Tenko snuck inside the house with the utmost caution.

"Keep an eye out," said Samatarou as he held Hotra in his hands.

"Right," said Tenko. The two made their way to the living room, where they found their family and Hade unconscious on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Samatarou as he and Tenko checked on them.

"A little sore, but alive," said Misa as they slowly got up.

"But my dad took the pieces," said Hade as he leaned against a wall while holding his side.

"That means he's ready to kill me," said Samatarou. He then noticed a paper sitting on the coffee table.

"What's this?" asked Samatarou as he picked up the paper.

"Samatarou Kamiyama, come to the roof of your school and bring your family so they can say their final goodbyes, Satan," said Samatarou while reading the letter.

"We have to go, he'll just hunt you down anyway," said Tenko.

"I know," said Samatarou. Later, Samatarou and his family were all up on the school's roof.

"It's almost midnight, where is he?" asked Kumiko who had been filled in. Suddenly, a bell rung twelve.

"Nice of you all to make it," said a voice from behind them. When they turned around, everyone noticed a black figure sitting above the doorway in a relaxed posture. In his right hand was a fully intact spear.

"Now then, you ready to die?" asked Satan as he turned to look at Samatarou with pure red eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Samatarou's destiny

"Stop this dad, you don't have to kill him," said Hade as Satan jumped down to where they were all standing.

"Yes I do, to finally get my revenge on my brother, I must kill the boy," said Satan.

"What does your brother have to do with this?" asked Samatarou.

"Looks like that fool did not teach you anything, my brother is God himself," said Satan with pure hate on his face.

"That can't be," said Samatarou as he backed away.

"But it is, and now I'm going to get revenge for being kicked out of heaven!" said Satan as he threw the spear, which stabbed right through Samatarou's heart.

"No!" said Tenko as she watched Samatarou fall backwards landing with a thud on the roof.

"I was cast out of heaven for causing the death of an ancient civilization, but what that fool never realized was that they were already dying," said Satan. As he talked, cracks started to form in Samatarou's body.

"You're talking about the Atlantis Incident," said Venus.

"That's right, he thought they were a superior race, but they contracted a disease that could have destroyed the world," said Satan.

"You're right," said Samatarou as he suddenly started to stand back up.

"What, you shouldn't be able to move," said Satan as he backed away out of surprise.

"The Atlantiance, they had a disease alright, in fact it was Smallpox that they were infected with," said Samatarou as more cracks appeared.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Satan.

"Because everyone got the spear wrong, it doesn't kill Gods, it gives them all the knowledge of what past Gods had to go through," said Samatarou as his whole body was now covered in cracks.

"Then what's with the cracks that keep appearing all over you?!" asked Satan who was enraged.

"That would be the new power the spear gave me, changing my body so that I can hold it," said Samatarou. The next thing they knew, a large blast of blue energy exploded out from him. As the energy came pouring out of Samatarou, Satan went flying into the wall beside the door to the roof.

"It can't be," said Satan with a terrified expression as he watched the energy dive down.

"The son of God can not be a Deity!" said Satan as Samatarou stood there with one eye turned gold and a golden streak through his blue hair.


	10. Chapter 10: It's over

"He's a Deity?" asked Hade as everyone looked at Samatarou with stunned expressions.

"I can't believe it," said Tenko who was crying from knowing that he wasn't dying. Suddenly, Satan started to laugh as he pulled himself off the wall.

"What's so funny?" asked Samatarou.

"The fact that I won, you're a Deity, a being that is far beyond the realm of God, so you can't take over," said Satan.

"You're wrong," said Samatarou.

"The original Deities made a law that no Deity is allowed to interfere with Earth, meaning that you can't take over for your father who died just a few minutes ago," said Satan with a crazy look on his face.

"Who are you calling dead?" asked Osamu as he appeared beside Samatarou.

"Thi… this can't be, you were supposed to die at midnight!" said Satan who was furious.

"It's all thanks to you trying to kill me with the spear, what do you think all of that energy was that I realeased," said Samatarou with a smug smile.

"It was all Holy Energy which not only kept me alive, but even bought me a few more years," said Osamu.

"He still can't take over as the next God, and you're too old to have any more children, so once that borrowed time is up there won't be a God," said Satan.

"Actually, I made a deal with the original Deities, if my son were to become one of them, then he could also still be the next God, and they agreed since Deities are normally humans that have transcended," said Osamu.

"No, my plan can't fail," said Satan as he fell to his knees.

"But it has," said Osamu as a fancy glowing G appeared on his right hand before moving to Samatarou's.

"I… I just wanted a chance to see her," said Satan as his red eyes turned a deep blue, and his hair a bright white.

"What happened to him?" asked Meme.

"And who is the 'her,' he mentioned?" asked Misa.

"All the rage he's built up has finally vanished, and the woman he's talking about is the one he has been in love with since before he was cast out, the two haven't been able to meet since," said Osamu.

"Wait, then what about your mother?" asked Tenko as she looked at Hade.

"I don't have one, I'm a golem created by Underworld Clay and part of his soul," said Hade.

"Then, who is it that he loves?" asked Kumiko.

"That would be me," said a woman's voice from behind the staircase enclosure. As she entered the moonlight, she was revealed to be Medusa.

"Medusa?!" asked everyone at the same time.

"Is it really you, Medusa?" asked Satan as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"It is, Lucifer, and I can't believe everything you have done," said Medusa as she started crying.

"Dusa, I'm so sorry, to all of you, my anger and want to see her got the best of me, is there anyway you can forgive me?" asked Lucifer as he turned to the others.

"It's not up to us," said Osamu as he looked at Samatarou.

"You have committed several deeds that are too evil to be forgiven, but you did do the right thing by destroying Atlantis all those years ago to save the Earth, and the one you love, so as punishment you will be confined to a pocket dimension for one-hundred years," said Samatarou as a portal opened.

"I understand," said Lucifer as he started to walk to the portal.

"Wait, can I go with him in order to keep an eye on him and so he won't be alone?" asked Medusa.

"I was just about to suggest that," said Samatarou with a smile. The two then left through the portal holding hands.

"I can't believe how this all ended," said Misa as she looked at her brother with a stunned expression.

"Wait, so what does Medusa have to do with the whole Atlantis thing?" asked Meme.

"She was there when the outbreak had started, he feared that she might get infected just like the humans, she's not immune to illness," said Samatarou.

"So, you're God now," said Tenko as she stood next to Samatarou with a sad expression.

"But that hasn't changed my feelings," said Samatarou before giving her a quick kiss.

"I can't wait to see what you do as God, Samatarou," thought Osamu.


	11. Epilogue

Five years later, Samatarou and Tenko are going over some papers in his office up in heaven.

"Looks like there's another plague in Africa," said Samatarou as he read one of the many papers.

"You should have a scientist start on a cure," said Tenko while putting a letter to the side.

"Right, by the way you should get going, you have that appointment to keep," said Samatarou as he used a stamp to accept a letter.

"I had lost track of time," said Tenko as she stood up, revealing the very large stomach that had been hidden by the table.

"I'll be there to get you as soon as I can," said Samatarou as he kissed her goodbye.

"Just make sure not to over work yourself, and don't forget that Misa's wedding is tomorrow," said Tenko as she put a coat on.

"I thought the world would end before I ever heard that she was getting married," said Samatarou as Tenko left with a smile on her face.


End file.
